


Cuddles

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Car Ride, Cold, Cuddles, D.C, F/F, Fluff, Snow, White House, Winter, car, elizabeth/nadine, madam secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Elizabeth/NadineOn the ride back from the ranch, Nadine and Elizabeth fall asleep. Just a short drabble.Rated K+Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or make any profit off this





	Cuddles

  
As the government car skidded into the driveway of Elizabeth’s ranch house she groaned. “What? They’re not supposed to be here for another three hours!” Then again, the ranch house didn’t have the best reception so she wouldn’t know if there had been a change in plans. All the same, she wasn’t thrilled to see them. After all, it was a four hour drive hack to D.C.

However, when the window of the motorcar rolled down her spirits instantly lifted, “I’m sorry ma’am, we couldn’t reach you. The president has called you to the White House early.” Her Chief of Staff stated.

Nadine had her head stuck out the window, nose rosy against her fair skin. A grin split across the blonde woman’s face, which was returned with a eyebrow raise but small smile. Whether Elizabeth would admit it or not, she was over the moon to see Nadine. Even if she had only been gone for a week, she had missed Nadine more then she had realized. “Oh no worries. I will be right there.” Elizabeth promised.

Daisy stepped out of the car to greet her, “How was your week ma’am?”

“Good...good. Thanks for asking Daisy. And you?”

“Well the good news is that the world didn’t catch aflame in your absence.”

Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head, “Well not surprising, considering who I left to take care of the office.” She shot a smile at Nadine.

“Indeed.” Daisy nodded, smiling.

“Is Blake here?” Elizabeth questioned.

“Yes. He insisted on coming.”

“Well it’s great to see you all.” The Secretary smiled, squeezing Daisy’s arm. “Let me go get my things and we can be off.”

“Yes ma’am.” Daisy agreed.

After grabbing her suitcase, and saying goodbye to her kids, the Secretary of State was snuggly sat next to her Chief of Staff. One thing she could be thankful for was that the White House had heating, unlike most of her ranch house. She also noticed that the car wasn’t necessarily warm either. “Why does the president need me?” Elizabeth questioned, as the car pulled out of her driveway.

“He didn’t give specifics, but he did apologize for cutting your week short.” Nadine answered, rubbing her bare hands together as if trying to warm them.

“To be honest, I don’t mind much. I missed you guys.” Especially you. She added mentally, “Plus, it is freezing there in the winter. Speaking of which, why don’t you have gloves?”

As Elizabeth turned to fully look at Nadine, she realized how underdressed her friend really was. A light coat, beret, and winter boots were the only warm articles of clothing she adorned. She just couldn’t fathom why she wasn’t properly dressed. If there was one thing she knew about Nadine, was that she was more prepared then anyone in the office.

“I didn’t plan to come out until after lunch break. So when President Dalton called in, I didn’t have much time.” She admitted, breaking Elizabeth out of her reflective state.

“You didn’t have to come out.” Elizabeth said.

“I know...but I wanted to.” If Elizabeth hadn’t known better, she would have thought a blush was spreading across Nadine’s pale cheeks. But it was surely the cold air...right? No, no of course it was.

“Well I’m glad you did.” The Secretary smiled, “But I think I owe you for your troubles.” Removing her own gloves, she handed them to Nadine.

“Oh no, I couldn’t ma’am. I am not that cold.”

Without warning, Elizabeth snatched up both of Nadine’s hands in her own. They were, as predicted, freezing to the touch. “Your hands are freezing Nadine!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

Nadine’s first thought, of course, was to pull away from Elizabeth’s hold. But as Elizabeth began rubbing her thumb over her icy hand, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. Elizabeth’s hands were warm, and soft, and....nice. She shook her head at her own silly thoughts. Remembering to respond she cleared her throat, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not!” Her voice was concerned, but affectionate, “Look, you’re shivering.”

Well...she wasn’t wrong, she felt like a icicle, but Nadine wasn’t about to admit that. “I appreciate your concern Madam Secretary but I am truly fine.”

“Fine...if you won’t admit that you’re cold, then I’ll just say that I am feeling a but chilly.” With that, two warm arms had encircled Nadine’s small person.

“Oh!” Was the surprised gasp that came from the Chief of Staff. “M..ma’am...I must insist that you..I...” She stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to make Elizabeth relinquish her from an, oh so cozy, hug.

“What? Sharing body warmth Nadine, it’s a thing.” The Secretary of State flashed the curly haired woman an innocent smile.

Nadine was about to resist once more when a thought crossed her mind, did she really want Elizabeth to let her go? She was so warm...and she smelled like cinnamon. That was nice. She was nice. “Well...if you insist.” Had passed through her lips before she could register what she had said.

She watched in amusement as a triumphant smile formed over her boss’s lips. Shortly after, she felt herself being pulled closer to Elizabeth. They say in silence, watching the road pass by and secretly enjoying one another’s closeness. Daisy and Blake had turned on the radio some time ago, but not without a whispered debate about what genre of music they wanted to listen to. In the end they had agreed on classical, and now piano music was playing in the background.

Elizabeth’s thumb was still lazily stroking the back of Nadine’s hand, who was now quite comfortable and warm. Though she would never admit that, especially not to herself. The whole drive up here she had been shivering to the bone, thanks to the drafty car and unreliable heating system. Now however, cuddled up to Elizabeth, she couldn’t be cozier.

She was also quietly grateful that Daisy and Blake had stopped talking. On the drive to Elizabeth’s ranch house, they had refused to stop bickering and drawing her into conversation. She was tired as it was, from running the State Department without Elizabeth. She had been staying late and coming in early, therefor was not particularly interested in four hours of petty debate. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as Elizabeth yawned into her hair.

Elizabeth too was quite comfortable to have Nadine snuggled up in her arms. There was an odd sense of security that seemed to come with having Nadine so close. Maybe this is why she had missed her Chief of Staff so much, she was become so accustomed to having Nadine by her side that when she suddenly wasn’t...there was lacking. But she was here now...that was reassuring.

The bluish grey sky, speeding cars, and towering buildings sped by as they drove towards the White House. Should be another..three hours, maybe? Now she remembered why she had stopped visiting the ranch house up until this point. Such a long drive.

Maybe that’s why her eyes started to fall closed and she leaned back against the door, legs stretched out across the backseat, Nadine still close. Or maybe it was her lack of sleep. Or maybe it was the piano music. Maybe it was the fact that Nadine’s hair smelled like lavender. No matter what the reason, she felt herself drifting off.

Nadine herself was feeling on the tired side, so she hardly noticed when Elizabeth’s thumb stopped moving across her hand. Nor was she aware of her own fingers finding their way to be intwined with Elizabeth’s. Sleep was heavy on her senses now, eyes fluttering closed she swore she was only going to rest for a moment. But, as to be expected, she fell asleep as well.

A half an hour or so later, when Blake looked back to ask The Secretary of State’s opinion on an argument him and Daisy were having he was cut short. His eyes fell upon the two women asleep in the back seat. Elizabeth awkwardly stretched out across the pleather seat, and Nadine curled up on her arm. Blake could barely suppress the “awe!” that wished to escape him.

When Daisy looked back briefly as well, she smiled at the endearing sight. “Let them rest Blake, we can wake them up when we get to D.C.”

**Haha, well that came out of nowhere I have to admit. I hope you liked it! I have gotten so many encouraging messages about my Madam Secretary fanfics so far and I want to thank you all. (:**


End file.
